Phoebe Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Phoebe´s history. Phoebe Halliwell is a character in The Charming Dead, Walking With The Witches, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Something's End This Way Nears, and the Charmed Rewrites. Phoebe is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige (in WWTW). She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Patience Halliwell (WWTW). She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror. The Charming Dead Phoebe has appeared in all of the episodes of The Charming Dead, and has used her premonition power several times. It could be speculated that she may have a possible crush on Rick Grimes, however no evidence has been provided to confirm this. When Paige had been shot, Phoebe was the sister who stayed by her side, while Prue and Piper did "chores" around the farm. Walking With The Witches Phoebe has appeared in several episodes of Walking With The Witches. Phoebe had sided with Leo and fought against Prue and Piper on the subject of Carl staying in San Francisco to be protected by the Charmed One. Her memory was erased of that event. Later on in the story, Phoebe appears more and her character has developed more. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Phoebe has appeared in few episodes of Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. Phoebe works with her sisters to bring Prue back from wherever she'd been sent to. Phoebe's body has been seen in the second episode of Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!; the demon Kaia used Phoebe's body as a meat-suit, but was exorcised by Wyatt and Phoebe's corpse was then burnt by Prue, Cole and Wyatt so Kaia couldn't use it again. Something's End This Way Nears Phoebe has appeared in most of the episodes of Something's End This Way Nears. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige has successfully brought Prue back to the present along with another Superwitch. Phoebe is told of the future and has to help stop the apocalypse. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ** Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ** Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. * Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. ** Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. * Summoning: Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. Natural Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. * Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Personality In the beginning, Phoebe was first introduced as a free-spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young woman who helped her older sisters embrace their Charmed destiny. She was also unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with her oldest sister, Prue, who once confessed that she had always admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, but also saw her as utterly irresponsible because of those traits. One constant feature about Phoebe would be her creative mind as well as her excellent memory, which led her to become the best spell-caster out of the four sisters. She is also quick-witted and resourceful, even knowing how to pick locks and pockets, and change the tires of a car. Piper even once commented that she would never have the kind of "street-smarts" that Phoebe possessed. However, as the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor (above the Nexus), Phoebe was also more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. This susceptibility, coupled with her impulsiveness, once led her into becoming the Queen of the Underworld, and though she ultimately returned to the Charmed fold, it still left her with emotional scars that never truly healed even after she was forced to vanquish Cole. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Phoebe has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers Gallery 2017-07-26_16-54-24.jpg|Walker Phoebe: Phoebe's heart has been wanting love for forever, now she's wanting to eat your heart. 2017-07-26_16-55-05.gif|Walker Phoebe: Phoebe's heart has been wanting love for forever, now she's wanting to eat your heart. (GIF) Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Phoebe Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Good Beings Category:Charming Dead Category:Charmed Ones Category:Magical Beings Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Females